Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. For example, rotor blades typically have the cross-sectional profile of an airfoil such that, during operation, air flows over the blade producing a pressure difference between the sides. Consequently, a lift force, which is directed from a pressure side towards a suction side, acts on the blade. The lift force generates torque on the main rotor shaft, which is geared to a generator for producing electricity.
Many of the electrical components of the wind turbine are located down-tower. For example, such electrical components may include a power converter with a regulated DC link as well as down-tower cables. More specifically, some wind turbines, such as wind-driven doubly-fed induction generator (DFIG) systems or full power conversion systems, can include a power converter with an AC-DC-AC topology. Further, standard power converters typically include a bridge circuit and a power filter. In certain embodiments, the power converter may also include a crowbar circuit. In addition, the bridge circuit typically includes a plurality of cells, for example, one or more power switching elements and/or one or more diodes.
During operation, such electrical components can become damaged due to excessive temperatures as a result of the wind turbine trying to achieve maximum power generation.
Accordingly, a system and method that prevents such components from operating above a certain temperature would be advantageous. Thus, the present disclosure is directed to a system and method that de-rates the power output of the wind turbine as a function of a local temperature of a component in the wind turbine.